


Night Chase

by Profruck



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Canon, acknowledgment of Illya's crush on Gaby
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profruck/pseuds/Profruck
Summary: 血中的伊利亚，雪中的拿破仑，反之亦然





	Night Chase

**Author's Note:**

> "Do I chase the night or does the night chase me?"  
> Replica-The Xx

伊利亚独自躺在小阁楼的床上，动也不能动的时候，想起了嘉比。

毕竟他曾对她一见钟情。在东柏林的共产主义土地上，人们被允许一见钟情。即便那或多或少有几分性别不平等的味道，小个子女性倔强的神色和狂野的驾驶风格依然令他惊叹。伊利亚还能想起当天晚上回到住处，过度消耗肌肉的酸痛感逐渐回到他的知觉范围，一并带着隐隐轻松的滋味。

然而过后审视，此类往往短命的迷恋之情或许更多地发自距离所附带的吸引力。自从他们成为真正的盟友，伊利亚便感到那种愉快而令人迷惑的眩晕渐渐褪去。现在的他觉得自己完全可以将嘉比作为同事看待，他从未真地渴望那几个未曾得到的吻，他也可以欣慰地看着她嫁给别人——尤其是在她即将嫁人的时候。

他们在伊斯坦布尔执行任务期间，嘉比回过一次英国。在那，一个同样有着德国血统的爱尔兰人疯狂地爱上了她。追溯今日，他正与她一起享受未婚夫妇的甜蜜假期。

从某种程度上来说，嘉比的缺席可能是这次任务失败的原因之一。没有她的适时打击，苏联人和美国人像两个十七岁的孩子似地被傲慢冲昏了头脑，没有做好充分准备就一头闯入捷克斯洛伐克，随后才发现这里与伊利亚记忆中相比已经面目全非。这个国家正在经历一场以夷平一切苦难为目的的苦难，绵延不绝而且不尽人意。

虽然如此粗暴地把一部分责任推到嘉比头上，实在难说没有一丝嫉妒作祟，但伊利亚自己难道不是确凿躲在波兰边境天寒地冻的小阁楼里，忍受着锁骨中弹的「甜蜜」？

他们于保守主义者家中被叛军误伤，在发现伊利亚的伤势和边境的天气都比想象中更加严苛之后，不得不在去往安全屋的途中改道，借宿在一户普通人家。伊利亚并不欣赏索罗在任务过程中时常冒头的窃贼习性，但连他也不得不承认，正是那习性救了他们——他。索罗给了临时房东一个黄金项坠和一对红宝石耳环。一天以后，那两块宝石被放在托盘上，和午餐一起送了回来。房东想必将剩下的部分熔炼成了金币。伊利亚并不意外。在这地方，人们不需要宝石，他们只需要金子。握着它，亲吻它，确信自己是终将幸存的。

这地方不相信珠宝的奢靡，也不相信电话的便捷，火车站只是一个十米长的月台。要通知威弗利派出援助，索罗必须吃过午餐后搭车去临近的车站。他本应在安顿好伊利亚之后立刻办好这件事，但积蓄一夜的大雪令人寸步难行。他湿漉漉地回到楼上，坐在火炉边一言不发地与自己下棋，让细微的火苗一点点蒸干懊恼。

伊利亚请他把棋盘拿到床边来。「你总不至于把这点乐趣和温暖都独吞吧，牛仔。」他善解人意地说着，突然意识到他有一阵子没这么称呼过索罗了。

同时，他也想不起来他用什么名字称呼索罗。他似乎不再需要用一个恶作剧似的记号引起那人的注意力，如果索罗需要听到他想说的话，他就会听到。

那套象棋是索罗从屋子角落搜罗出来的，仿佛已被主家遗忘的某种宝藏。每个锡制棋子都按照名字的指示雕刻成了相应的样子，每个银灰色士兵都有着不同的面容。它们大多数冷冰冰的，除了索罗刚刚摸过的那几个。

索罗的手温度很高，他用被火烤过的剪刀为伊利亚取弹片的时候，伊利亚依然能辨别出按在他肩上的轮廓。索罗用力地按着他。伊利亚看不见，但他逐渐感受到血灌入他俩之间的缝隙，如果索罗继续施力，指尖便有滑入近在咫尺的伤口的风险。他朝上望去，望见对方满头大汗，好像将他正在承受的剧痛分走了一半。

「我知道你想说什么，不要说。」索罗从牙缝里挤出这句话，魅力十足的跨大西洋口音被他咬得粉碎。

伊利亚抬起能够活动的那条胳膊，他的手落在索罗手上时，沾上了自己的血。

索罗愣了一下，伊利亚感到肩上的压力慢慢消退，重新露出模糊的、温和的热度。美国人给了他一个泡着汗水惨兮兮的微笑。「再给我十分钟，然后我们有的是时间卿卿我我。」

伊利亚也扯了扯嘴角。他愿意给他两倍。

他们接着既存的开局下下去，索罗的棋技不坏，伊利亚让他赢了几局，草草打成平手。收棋子的时候，他问索罗是不是要去帮房东太太扫雪。虽然伊利亚是半昏迷状态来到这里，他依然注意到楼下从来没有过男人的脚步声。

奥尔佳太太有个儿子，十四岁，索罗已经请他去帮忙了，代价是一个小指环。

“他叫瓦拉迪科。至少奥莉这么叫。至少她说了个那样的词。”索罗削着不知道又从哪变出来的苹果，沿着退路一路走下去，“你病得真不是时候，盟友，我的波兰语早就生疏了。”

你的整个斯拉夫语系从来没有熟稔过。伊利亚腹诽道。他想吃那个苹果。

这感觉很陌生。伊利亚未曾渴望过什么。少年时代的家庭变故并没有给他的日常生活造成实质影响，他们的餐桌上依然有足够一个苗条妇人和一个年幼孩子分享的菜肴，衣柜里依然有所有莫斯科人都有的服装。如果伊利亚曾渴望过什么，那都与他的渴望无关。例如父名平反，例如东德少女的吻。

然而现在，他却被那个营养不良、手掌大小的黄色苹果迷住了。它在索罗手中不停翻转，伊利亚一直盯着它，直到手腕处落下一个凉凉的印记，伊利亚才意识到自己可能产生了失血过多的幻觉。

索罗已经把苹果放在了炉子边上，来到他身边，为他的手腕系上一条珍珠手链：“以免我不在时遇到麻烦。”

“我知道怎么对付麻烦。”伊利亚一边说着，一边瞥向炉边那个小东西，生怕那也只是个幻觉。

“你甚至不能自己削个苹果。”美国人将它放在伊利亚手心里，那让它显得更小了，而伊利亚则显得像个会一口吞掉什么的怪物。

苏联人拒绝回答。

有个较为轻快的人正在走上楼梯，从这个角度，伊利亚看不见来人，他猜会是那位瓦拉迪斯洛。他大概想象得出他的样子，波兰的犹太男孩曾留给他一些刻板印象：身条瘦长，面目憔悴，黑头发，绿眼睛。

 _他的眼睛是绿色的吗_ ，索罗回来之后，伊利亚问他。

索罗把餐盘放在他平坦坚实的肚皮上，挽起袖子：“尼科维奇，吃你的苹果，吃你的面包，别问我十四岁小男孩的眼睛是什么颜色。”

尼科夫的儿子大笑起来，打翻的咖啡流过宝石。

那之后索罗就动身了，截止至第二天傍晚为止杳无音讯。奥尔佳太太上楼之时，伊利亚正在试图接近那套象棋。他必须做点什么，用一些胡思乱想之外的东西搅动快要陷入昏迷的大脑。

奥尔佳太太是个小妇人，还没到骨骼萎缩的年纪，但还不及伊利亚胸口高。她显然没做好撞上一个站直了的六尺五男人的准备，这让她紧张得不敢抬头。话说第三遍之后伊利亚才弄清她的来意：瓦拉迪科失踪了，她没有别的办法，不然也不会（她偷偷看了一眼他绷带沾血的位置）贸然来请求他。

“这两天，这三天我一直照顾您们。我知道我做得不够好，但是我尽了全力。”妇人说着，抑制不住地哭了起来。她让伊利亚想起自己的母亲，她们身形、外貌和打扮无一相似，但是女人的眼泪总是相同。

“我可以把金子还给您，您可以住在卧室。”

“求求您。”

日落的红光透过阁楼唯一的小窗照进来，裹在奥尔佳身上。伊利亚告诉她他能理解她的心情，他的同伴也一直没有回来，但是不，他现在的状况没法在夜里行动，必须等到明天早上。

这不是个公平的答案，奥尔佳继续用手绞紧披肩流苏，泪水打湿的脸上隐藏着轻微的恨意。她可能恨伊利亚，恨外面的世界夺走她的儿子，或者恨唯一能够做到的人却做不到这件事实。奥尔佳的样子让伊利亚心绪沉重，可他确实无能为力。有那么一瞬间，他动了把手链送给她的念头，又当即意识到那将是个多么粗鲁野蛮的行为。索罗错得离谱，他将遇到的麻烦远非一串珍珠能解决。

“夫人，外面的雪停了吗？”

波兰妇人摇头。

“明天一早我就去。”伊利亚再一次许诺，除此之外无能为力。

令他始料未及地，奥尔佳突然伸出手拥抱了他一下。她仍在哭，仍旧恨着，但她对伊利亚说：“谢谢您。”而后伊利亚愣在原地的时候离开了阁楼。

那天晚上苏联人与自己下棋到深夜。他的肩部始终隐隐作痛，若像往常一样，他会为了完成任务毫不犹豫地挑战极限。然而在这个凭空多出的夜晚，伊利亚有了更多时间考虑自身境况。他发现此时此刻，除了依靠索罗，他变得寸步难行，而这更将可能成为一个永久性的变化——在这样恶劣的条件下，伤势恶化几乎是理所当然。追逐、瞄准、在驾驶的同时保持平衡、在挪动棋子的同时挠一挠鼻尖，都有可能成为他已在无意识中做了最后一次的动作。

这有些像斯大林去世的那夜，伊利亚也是如此阴郁，一半仿佛被抛入现实的裂缝无知无觉，另一半则承受着对现实知觉的撕扯。伊利亚第一次清醒地意识到旧的秩序于濒死时是多么脆弱，在「新」面前不足为道，而伊利亚·科里亚金这样的人迄今为止的人生都将随着这微茫的死亡而揉搓作废。

伊利亚害怕了，他庆幸没人看到这一幕。他感觉到心脏跳到了训练中也前所未有的强度，四肢因这强度而颤抖，他试图握住棋子而不是把它攥成一团。伊利亚是他自己见过最强壮的人，有着最发达的记忆力，最快的反应能力，甚至全克格勃最顶尖的幽默感。

「新」从来不是他的专长。

那是美国人，或者说资本主义世界的专长。他在嘉比身上发现过这种可怕的特质，在索罗身上更甚。索罗是个无赖，他是那种不需要防护绳索即可攀岩越岭的人。伊利亚不需要绳子的保护，他需要的是绳子在。索罗对此当然不全情赞同，他希望伊利亚双手双脚地追赶他。事实上，为了抽掉绳子，他已经花费了不少力气。

伊利亚痛恨衰弱的大脑塞给他的这些烂修辞，也痛恨被抛下。他想到自己明天很有可能会死在白雪皑皑的荒野，那倒无妨，伊利亚年轻时就曾因意气用事而在野外训练中险些丧命，他知道死在雪中是怎么回事，那就是他训练的目的——他更加不确定的是，倘若找到索罗，又该如何面对他。

伊利亚在困惑和虚弱中睡去，在一阵慌乱中醒来。有人一直在叫他的名字，甚至不惜小幅度地晃动着他重伤的躯体。他的脸颊有点发热，那人趁机打了他几个耳光。他想不出除了索罗之外还会有谁如此沉溺于这种无聊的乐趣，然而他睁开双眼，看到确是那人时，一时竟无言以对。

索罗头发全湿，耳侧留着灰色的汗迹，身上那套一路逃亡的西装又脏又破，但依然顽固地见缝插针闪着高级布料的光泽，看上去滑稽又凄惨。而他胸口露出的衬衫前襟则沾满了血，血渍直直蔓入看不见的深处，让伊利亚无法判断他伤得多重。

“我以为你死了。事情解决了，威弗利马上来。”他边说边走开了。伊利亚不明白他为什么要走开，而不是立刻坐下来，休息，停止该死的流血。

不过苏联人很快意识到，他的盟友并不是在流血。索罗动作流畅地脱下外套和衬衫，开始用旁边的一盆热水擦擦洗洗。他的胸膛干干净净，油光水滑，温和起伏，像被天鹅绒睡衣裹着似的，一个枪孔、一点擦伤都没有。

伊利亚松了口气，重新找回了向他发难的权利。他问索罗把瓦拉迪斯洛搞到哪里去了，心里确信这两个人的失踪有着必然的关联。任何连带损失往往都和索罗其人有着必然的关联。

“他在楼下呢，真是个好小伙子。”索罗将蛮横打卷的头发向脑后梳去，即便卷发令他显得年轻而天真，比他以往故意作态的年轻和天真可爱得多，“回来的路上我就在想，我可以领养他，绕过威弗利，把他带到美国去。”

“或者我们俩一起领养他，你和奥莉结婚，我做证婚人。我有这个资格。”美国人用梳子指着他。

伊利亚攥紧了拳头，那一点都不好笑：“你不能替我做决定。我们搭档够多次了，你不能再一次骗我说去什么无名小镇发电报，然后偷偷跨越边境独自行动。你明白另一侧正在进行的是什么样的战争吗，那和你经历过的不一样，那不是你该死的发财机会。”

他一口气说完，喘息的同时等待索罗反唇相讥，然后彼此一直吵到房子塌掉。索罗却不是这么想的，而是和颜悦色地穿上衬衫走向他，将扣子一颗颗系好，晾干的血的碎屑染红指尖。

“我只能替自己做决定，那就是我不能再让事情悬在那里。”他回到床边，“上一次我这么做的结果是继续向国家光荣效命十五年。”见伊利亚没有回应，他继续说道，“我们搭档够多次了，我希望你也能停止怀疑我。上一次你这么做的时候，我难道真地向你开枪了吗？”

正相反，他放下了枪。 _差点忘了，我有东西给你。_

“好了，同志，”索罗叹了口气，向他郑重地伸出一只手，“牵走我的手，捏断它，好好撒撒气吧。”

正相反，伊利亚探身上去亲吻他，手指插进湿软的头发间，那让他觉得自己仿佛也年轻而莽撞。索罗吓了一跳，但没被吓跑。

威弗利马上来，这点小动作大概不至于让他瘫痪，他想。


End file.
